1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to an electronic control for receiving input signals from signal generating devices in apparatus to be controlled, such as a motor vehicle transmission or the like, and for providing appropriate output signals to operate transducers in said apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,015,488 and 4,338,832, both assigned to the same assignee as the present application, disclose electronic controllers (digital and analog, respectively) responsive to various input signals, such as shift range selected, vehicle speed and so forth, for operating clutch solenoid valves in a hydraulically operated automatic motor vehicle transmission to effect automatic and timely shifting to various speed ranges. These prior art controllers embodied electronic components and circuitry available at the time.